<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683939">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to pull Abby away, but when they work together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reven caught Abbey in the corridor at the perfect time--they were alone. She grabbed her around the waist and grinned as she pulled her close, slowing her down, knowing Abby would complain but wouldn't stop her. Just to be safe, she looked around one more time, still unable to wipe the grin off of her face.</p>
<p>"Hey." She leaned in and kissed Abbie's neck just where she knew it would drive her wild. </p>
<p>"Raven, that's enough." Abby protested, voice quiet but deliciously firm, But she didn't entirely pull away, and she was blushing, which made Raven just want to kiss her. </p>
<p>"You  need a break."</p>
<p>And before she let Abby tell her that was ridiculous--because Abby was going to say she didn't have time for a break, that none of them had time for breaks, which was true--Ravan pulled her into the nearest room. </p>
<p>"An electrical room, Ravel?" Abby pushed back a stubborn piece of hair, "I can't…"</p>
<p>"You can't what?" Marcus asked, making Abby jump in surprise, in turn making Raven try to cover her laugh. She saw Abby's eyes soften, and it was exactly what she wanted, exactly what she'd been hoping for. Just that look was worth having to convince Kane that this was a good idea. Oh, he always thought distracting Abby was a good idea, especially like this, but an electrical room was a hard sell. </p>
<p>Raven had her ways around a hard sell. </p>
<p>"Let me guess." He sauntered forward--because Kane sauntered, and it was one of the sexiest things about him, especially because he didn't realize it. "You were about to tell Raven how you can't take a break. And that," he murmured, taking her face into his hands and pulling her close until their lips just barely touched, "is exactly why you need a break." And when he kissed her, Raven could barely contain herself. Because she knew Abby could put her off, could finally pull herself together enough to resist the flirting if it was just Marcus or just her. But both of them… She could never say no to both of them.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Raven put one hand on Abby's hip and one hand on Marcus's. "So, let us help distract you."</p>
<p>She kissed Marcus first, knowing it would break down any resolve Abby was hanging onto. And Raven heard it, the sharp intake of breath. She didn't need to have her eyes open to know exactly what Abby's face looked like, the way hunger lit her eyes. They had her...for a little while at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>